The Empire of Makuta
The Empire of Makuta is a story serial by DarthVorath and the first installment in the Empire of Makuta Universe. Story Chapter One Dawn was breaking over Metru Nui, though it was quite difficult to tell. Ever since the Great Cataclysm ravaged the City of Legends, the Twin Suns that had provided the land with light had become obstructed and nearly plunged the city into darkness. In the six months following, a few traces of light had managed to seep through, at least enough for the Matoran to see. Standing on a balcony built into the Coliseum- located in the very heart of Metru Nui- Makuta Teridax looked upon the city that was the starting point of his empire. Most of the island was still damaged by the Great Cataclysm, but the Matoran and Vahki had been put hard at work to restore it to its former glory. It wasn't quite a full-fledged "empire of Makuta" yet- he still had other lands to conquer. But it was a good enough start. The sound of small feet prompted the Makuta to turn around. Standing there was a black-armored Matoran of Earth, wringing his hands nervously. When he spoke, he did not make eye contact with his ruler. "Makuta Icarax has arrived, master," the Onu-Matoran said meekly. Teridax smiled mirthlessly. "Thank you, Midak. However, from now on, I want you to make eye contact when speaking to me. That should not be too hard, yes?" Reluctantly, Midak raised his gaze to meet the Makuta's... and froze in terror. Teridax's grin broadened. "That's more like it." Leaving the Matoran in his stupor, the Makuta of Metru Nui left the balcony and entered the throne room. Awaiting him there was a tall being in black and red armor, two pairs of wings folded up behind his back. Noticing Teridax's approach, Makuta Icarax glared at him. "You'd better had a good reason for summoning me," he growled. "I have pressing matters to attend to." "Please," Teridax scoffed. "I know what you've been doing in the past several months in my absence; sitting on my throne at Destral, acting as if you lead the Brotherhood." Icarax sneered. "I might as well since no one else is up for the job; not even you. I'm sure I've been making more progress than you have." Teridax flashed him a dangerous smile, one that made the Makuta of Karzahni shift his feet ever so slightly, no doubt regretting his words instantly. "I beg to differ," the Makuta of Metru Nui hissed. "Take a look outside, if you would please." At his beckoning, Icarax stepped out onto the balcony and took in the view of Metru Nui, watching the Matoran and Vahki as they worked on the damage. The Hau-shaped entrance to the Coliseum had been torn down and replaced by one in the shape of Teridax's Mask of Shadows. Where statues of Lhikan and the Toa Mangai had once stood were now replaced by those of Makuta. The entire city was being reshaped to represent its new rulers. "As you can see," Teridax said, coming up to stand beside Icarax, "I have managed to not only bring the Great Spirit down, but conquer the capital city of the universe itself." Icarax scoffed. "You embellish yourself. Conquering and enslaving a bunch of defenseless Matoran with no fight in them is hardly a difficult task. When you conquer the Skakdi or the Vortixx, then I might be impressed." Teridax continued to smile mirthlessly as he narrowed his eyes at his fellow Makuta. "Are you challenging me, Icarax?" The Makuta of Karzahni met his gaze and the two of them entered in a stare-down. After a few minutes, the former backed off, his shoulders sagging. "No, my lord," he muttered. "I may be bold at times, but I'm not stupid. I realize why you're the leader of the Brotherhood instead of Miserix." Teridax nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. Now then, down to business." Moving away from the balcony, the Makuta of Metru Nui stepped towards his throne and seated himself. "As you may know, a certain part of conquest was... foiled by the so-called Toa Metru." Icarax nodded. "The Matoran Spheres. I was wondering why they weren't spouting words of endless praise towards you." "Indeed. As such, some of the Matoran may be prone to... rebellious natures. They may not be formidable opponents to us, but I nonetheless require a way to ensure their complete obedience." "Can you not unleash a swarm of Kraata to infect their masks?" "I could," Teridax said. "But creating numerous Kraata at once would severely weaken me. I require a more efficient method." Icarax mused on the subject before saying, "Well, Mutran and Chirox are working on the Shadow Leeches, which can drain an entire being's inner Light energy. But you ordered to save them for use on the Av-Matoran of Karda Nui." "Perhaps now is the perfect chance to to test them." Teridax then leaned back in his seat, realizing something. "Av-Matoran... the Mask of Light's whereabouts are still unknown." "Yes, ever since the rebellion your Toa Hagah commenced," Icarax muttered. "It would be a dear shame if someone intending to overthrow you were to come across it." Teridax scowled. "I cannot allow that. Tell our brothers and sisters to scour the universe for the Mask of Light. I shall send out my Rahkshi to search Metru Nui." Icarax gave him a mock bow. "As you wish, my lord. Will that be all?" "For now, yes." The Makuta of Karzahni grinned wickedly. "Then we haven't a moment to lose." ---- What either of the two Makuta failed to hear was the sound of a spinning propeller as a small, black-armored creature took off from his hiding pace. He was not sure if one or both of them had detected his presence and simply disregarded him, but he did not care to find out. Flying through the breaking dawn, he eventually reached Onu-Metru and made his way towards the Archives. The Onu-Matoran were just beginning to wake up and being sent to work by the Vahki Rorzakh, so he was able to move in under their notice. Upon reaching the hideout, he saw that the only other occupant was a diminutive serpent-headed creature, much like himself except with blue armor instead of black. Noticing her fellow Rahaga's arrival, she looked up from the tablet she had been reading. "Bomonga," she said. "Have you found out anything?" "Yes, and not of it good, I'm afraid," Bomonga said. "Makuta is searching for the Mask of Light, Gaaki, and will be sending out his Rahkshi to find it." Gaaki frowned. "That's not good. But they won't be able to get to it without the Makoki Stone keys... right?" Bomonga shook his head. "I don't know, but we should summon Norik and the others and inform them of this. If Makuta were to get his hands on the Kanohi Avohkii... it would mean the end of all hope." Chapter Two The Onu-Matoran moved quickly and stealthily through the night. The city of Metru Nui had long been clouded by dark clouds, but the Matoran of Earth's nocturnal vision allowed him to see in the dark better than most Matoran. It had not been easy for him to leave the district of Onu-Metru, what with the Vahki Rorzakh patrolling the streets, but he knew of a secret passageway that they didn't and used it to get past their sensors. He eventually made it to the local chute stating, which was watched over by a slumbering attendant. Moving quietly, the Onu-Matoran stepped towards the open portal of a chute. "What are you doing, Nuparu?" He froze. His heartlight racing, Nuparu glanced at the Onu-Matoran attendant, his green eyes now opened behind his violet mask. Gulping, Nuparu said, "I... had an errand that I forgot to run. A Ga-Matoran I know has info on a Rahi that the Chief Archivist might find interesting." "Can't it wait until afternoon? You should be at work." Nuparu opened his mouth to utter another excuse, but the other Onu-Matoran cut him off. "Nuparu, I know where you've been going off to and why... but you're going to get yourself in trouble sooner or later." Nuparu sighed. "I know, Akamu, and I'm sorry you had to risk your job to cover my back... but I need you to do so again. I'll pay you back, I promise." Akamu's mask portrayed a look of disapproval, but he shrugged nonetheless. "Just make it quick. The Rorzakh are going to notice eventually." Nuparu nodded and boarded the chute, which sent him on a fast course for Ga-Metru. In a matter of minutes, he reached the Water district and dropped off at another chute station, which was overseen by a Huna-wearing Ga-Matoran. "About time you got here," Macku muttered, grabbing Nuparu by the arm. "Come on, the others are waiting." Ignoring his protests about being grabbed by the arm, the Matoran of Water dragged her friend out of the chute station and towards the Ga-Metru Schools. They were one of the few establishments to be open all day and night, so that unruly Matoran could be properly disciplined in detention, no matter how long it took. Narrowly avoiding the Vahki Bordakh patrols, Macku quickly ushered Nuparu into a school building and closed the door behind them. Inside the classroom were four other Matoran: a Ga-Matoran teacher, a Ko-Matoran scholar, a Po-Matoran athlete, and a Le-Matoran test driver. Noticing Macku and Nuparu's arrival, the teacher said, "Is that everyone?" Macku shook her head. "No, Nokama, but I don't think Vakama's going to make it. We'll have to start without him." "Good," the Ko-Matoran muttered. "If we spend any more time waiting, I'll be late for my studies and the Vahki Keerakh will kill me." Nuparu eyed the Matoran of Ice skeptically before turning to Macku. "Who's he? I thought Matoro would be joining us." "This is Nuju, one of Matoro's fellow scholars," Macku said. "Matoro wasn't able to make it, so he convinced Nuju to come instead." The unique eye lens on Nuju's mask narrowed as he crossed his arms. "Can we get this out of the way already?" "Of course," Nokama said, taking a seat at her desk. "Now then... six months ago. Can anyone tell me what happened six months ago?" The Le-Matoran groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Nokama. Everyone and their pet Ussal crab knows what happened." Nokama gave the Matoran of Air a stern look. "In that case, Matau, would you please tell us what happened six months ago?" Matau glared at her for a moment before speaking. "Right. Six months ago, everything was happy-cheer even though Turaga Dume was acting ever-strange. Then Toa Lhikan disappeared and six new Toa-heroes appeared in his place. Problem was that they were the worst Toa-heroes ever. "Oh, sure, they defeated the Morbuzakh, but it was a near-close victory. And when Turaga Dume turned out to be the Makuta and started making ever-nasty storms and earthquakes, they utterly failed to stop him and now we're all slaves of Makuta." "It could have been much worse," Macku noted. "Makuta was trying to herd us into these spheres that would have erased our memories. Had it not been for the Toa, we would have been worse than slaves; we'd be mindless drones." The Po-Matoran snorted. "That would actually have been an improvement." Macku's mouth fell open as she stared at the Matoran of Stone incredulously. "How could you say that, Hewkii? Are you saying you would rather be a mindless slave with no will?" "Like Karzahni I would want it," Hewkii retorted. "But at least we wouldn't be suffering like we are now." "But then a rebellion like this would never have been possible." All six Matoran turned to see a hunched-over being in red gold armor step out of the shadows of the classroom, old, fiery eyes set behind a gold Kanohi Hau. "Turaga Lhikan," Nokama murmured. "You shouldn't be here, so far from Ta-Metru. If the Bordakh spot you, then-" "I am well aware of the risk I'm taking," Turaga Lhikan said, raising an assuring hand. "Besides, I have a trust-worthy accomplice covering my back." "Who would that be?" Nuparu asked. Lhikan smiled. "Someone who, despite his ill reputation, I believe will be useful in this endeavor of ours." Stepping out of the shadows behind the Turaga was a tall being in red and silver armor. The Matoran frowned in disapproval at his presence. It was Nokama who spoke the being's name, with a hint of disdain. "Toa Nuhrii." Chapter Three "I told you this was a bad idea," Toa Nuhrii muttered to Turaga Lhikan, noticing the glares the six gathered Matoran were giving him. "They trust me as far as they can throw a Kikanalo." "Why do you say that?" Lhikan whispered back. "You haven't done anything to make them think you're working for the Makuta. You tried your best to stop him." Nuhrii snorted. "Yeah, but I failed and all of this has happened as a result." Lhikan opened his mouth to object but was cut off by Hewkii. "What's he doing here?" the Po-Matoran asked sharply. "Is he supposed to help us?" "Well, yes," Lhikan replied. "But-" "He'll only lead us to our deaths," Nuju muttered. "It was sheer luck that you and the others got the Great Disks and defeated the Morbuzakh. But when it came to Makuta, forget it." "They did save us from being brainwashed," Macku pointed out. "You have to give them that." "It doesn't make much difference now, does it?" Matau said bitterly. "It's either 'all hail Makuta' or get absorbed." Nuhrii sighed as he pulled over an empty chair from a student desk and sat in it. "Look, the others and I... let's admit, we weren't Toa material. With all due respect, Lhikan chose the wrong Matoran." Lhikan frowned. "But the stars said you were destined. It was the will of Mata Nui." "Yeah, but maybe even Mata Nui makes mistakes," the Toa of Fire said. "I mean, by saying that I, Tehutti, Vhisola, and the others were destined got him overthrown by Makuta. If you can't forgive relatively lowly Toa like me... can you forgive him?" The Matoran were silent as they let his words sink in. After a moment, it was Nokama who broke the silence. "I suppose he's got a point," she murmured. "If we can give the Great Spirit a second chance, then we can give the Toa one." "Okay, that's fine and all," Nuparu said. "But do we have a plan to get back at Makuta?" Lhikan smiled. "I'm glad you ask; that's exactly why I brought Toa Nuhrii over here." The Matoran looked at the Toa of Fire expectantly. "And what would your plan be?" Nuju asked skeptically. Nuhrii smiled. "First of all, don't go to work today." ---- "Come on, Vakama," Jaller sighed as he rapped on the door to his fellow Ta-Matoran's quarters. "We've got work to do." "I can't work today, Jaller," Vakama called. "I'm sick." Jaller rolled his eyes. "Right, and I'm Turaga Dume. Come on, this isn't like you. Open up." No response came. "You leave me no choice, then." Jaller beckoned a pair of Vahki Nuurakh over and the two robots promptly stormed up to Vakama's door. One of them raised their twin staffs and bashed it against the door, bringing it down. They then strode into the unlit room and began searching for the Ta-Matoran. Suddenly, a disk of light briefly illuminated the room before striking one of the Nuurakh square in the chest. As a thick coating of ice began to cover it, the other Vahki prepared its built-in Kanoka Launcher and searched the room for the attacker. Another disk struck it in the back, causing it to explode. As Jaller shielded himself from the explosion, Vakama emerged from the shadows, armed with a Kanoka Launcher. He stared at Jaller straight in the eye. When the latter tried to speak, Vakama silenced him by handing him several widgets. "I'm taking the week off," the Matoran of Fire said. "Ask Brander to fill in for me." With that, he raised his door back up and welded it back into place with a Repair Kanoka. ---- "Kongu, where's Matau?" The Le-Matoran chute attendant spared his superior a glance. "No idea, Boreas." A frown crossed Boreas' mask. "He was supposed to be on the test track today. Right now." Kongu shrugged. "I haven't seen him. Try asking Taiki; he's supposed to be his co-pilot, I think." "Good idea." With that, Boreas left the station. Once he was gone, Kongu got up from his work area and quickly walked over to the sanitation control closed, opening it. "Okay, Matau, the coast is clear." "Thank Mata Nui," Matau muttered as he stumbled out, lugging with him the Moto-Sled he was supposed to test today. "And thanks, Kongu. I owe you one." "You sure do. Now get going before Boreas comes back." With a mock salute, Matau boarded his Moto-Sled and dropped into a chute. ---- "...And that, class, is why Makuta is our supreme and benevolent ruler." Nokama refrained from cringing at her own words. It was the same spiel she had to repeat every single day for the past six months and she despised it with every fiber of her being. The end of her speech was punctuated by the ring of a bell, marking the end of class. As the Ga-Matoran students filed out of the room, Nokama glanced anxiously at the clock on the wall. The others would be here any minute now. Sure enough, soon after the last student had walked out, the door opened again to admit Macku, accompanied by a Ta-Matoran and Nuparu, who both had their arms full with Vahki parts. "Nuparu, one of these days, you're going to pay for making those stupid Vahki," Macku grumbled. "Oh, sure." Nuparu rolled his eyes as he dumped the parts onto the ground. "Like I was going to disobey Turaga Dume's orders at the time. And it's not like I knew Makuta was going to-" "Settle down, you two," Nokama said. She then smiled at the Ta-Matoran. "Glad you could make it, Vakama." Vakama returned the smile. "No problem. I've always wanted to get some payback on those Vahki." With a huff, Nuparu sat at the pile of parts. "So when Matau and the others get back with more parts, what do you want me to build?" "Something better than the Vahki," Nokama said. "Something that will catch Makuta's eye and hopefully get it into the Coliseum." "Better than the Vahki, eh?" Nuparu squinted his eyes and rubbed his chin as he held up a Nuurakh's head. "I can make it work." Chapter Four "Rahi subject #17,106, AKA Pokawi, detained." Whenua sighed out of boredom as he lowered his platform further down the Archives. He often wondered- practically every day- why Makuta insisted that the Onu-Matoran Archivists continue working, even though nearly every single Rahi on Metru Nui had been captured and detained here, leaving little room for anymore exhibits. Then again, he certainly was never going to question their so-called "supreme" leader. "Rahi subject #16,764, AKA Mukau, detained." Whenua cringed at the name. The bovine Rahi's proper designation was actually Mata Nui Cow, but Makuta had ordered it changed because of the Great Spirit's name having been a part of it. "Rahi subject-" Suddenly, he froze, catching movement in the corner of his eye. Fearing that it was an escaped exhibit, Whenua turned around and saw a small, white Rahkshi hovering next to him. He screamed and began to lose his balance. He flailed his arms but it did little to stop him from going over the edge of his platform. As he fell, he could only see darkness awaiting him at the bottom.... Something collided into him and before he knew it, he was back on his platform. This time, a black-colored mini-Rahkshi was hovering over him. Whenua opened his mouth to scream again but the creature shushed him. "Relax, little one," it said. "We mean you no harm. We're simply looking for directions." Whenua blinked. "Directions?" "Yes," the white creature said. "Do you know of a shape-shifting Rahi called Krahka?" The archivist thought for a moment before saying, "There have been... rumors of a shape-shifter who lurks deep in the Archives. But the last time anyone ventured down there... they never returned." "Intriguing," the black mini-Rahkshi said. "Very well then. Thank you for your assistance." The two creatures turned to leave, but Whenua called out to stop them. "Wait," the Onu-Matoran said. "What... what are you?" The white creature turned to him and smiled. "Just tourists passing by. Have a nice day." With that, the two Rahkshi-like creatures vanished into the darkness of the Archives, leaving Whenua in shocked wonder. ---- "Deep in the Archives?" A look of dread crossed the featured of the red Rahaga known as Norik. "I have overheard tales from the Onu-Matoran of what lurks down there, in what they call the Fikou Web. None of it sounds pretty." Iruini, a green-colored Rahaga, snorted in derision. "Matoran do tend to exaggerate on things, especially those going by second-hand accounts." "But the Archivist Kualus and I spoke with said that no one has ever gone down there and returned," said Bomonga. "I am willing to take his word for it...." Norik was silent for a moment as he mulled over the situation. In all the years the Rahaga had been residing in the Archives, well away from the Onu-Matoran's notice, they had never dared venture into the unlit realm of the Fikou Web, aware that there had to be untold dangers of some kind down there. Finally, he said, "Iruini, Pouks, and I shall go down there and seek out Krahka. The rest of you shall stay here and await our return." "And if you don't make it back?" Gaaki asked worriedly. Norik met her concerned gaze. "Then carry out the original mission." With those words, he activated his Rhotuka propeller and left the hideout, with Iruini and Pouks following him. ---- The hideout of the Toa Metru, located in the lonely Canyon of Unending Whispers, was not an ideal place for rebels to hide at. It was dangerously close to the prison where enemies of Makuta were taken to be held for the rest of their lives, deprived of food and water. As such, the canyon was frequently patrolled by Vahki Zadakh. Peering out of the hideout's entry way, Toa Vhisola frowned as dozens- perhaps even a hundred- Zadakh marched past. She doubted there was enough Toa in the universe to get through their defenses. Moving away from the entry way, she turned to face the other Toa Metru- Nuhrii, Tehutti, Ehrye, Orkahm, and Ahkmou- and Turaga Lhikan, all of them either sitting or leaning against the wall. "I still don't think this plan's going to work," she murmured. "What if Nuparu's invention fails to take out Makuta? Then we'd all be doomed." "I know Nuparu and I have faith in him," said Tehutti. "Besides, we have a backup plan... right, Nuhrii?" The Toa of Fire glanced at him. "I thought that was your job." Tehutti frowned. "You are our tactical leader." "Yeah, but you're the team leader. Aren't we supposed to be following your judgement?" The Toa of Earth scowled. "It's not my fault everyone chose me, fire-spitter. If you want a shot at being leader, by my guest. Fire always leads." Orkahm sighed. "See, this is why we fail as Toa; we can't even work as a team. What good are we if we fail at the very first of the Three Virtues?" "All teams have their failings," Turaga Lhikan said. "My team was no different at first until we made ourselves work together." He rolled his Firestaff in his hands. "You still have a chance." "He's right," Ehrye said. "We still have a chance to atone for our mistakes. We can make things right." Ahkmou snorted. "Since when are Toa of Ice optimistic?" "Enough bickering," Tehutti said, standing up. "Let's come up with a backup plan. If Nuparu's invention fails to take Makuta out, the Coliseum won't be vulnerable for us to storm. What will we do then?" The other Toa Metru mused over the question. Several minutes passed; no one had spoken. Vhisola looked at Tehutti pointedly. "Well, there's your answer." "I have an idea," Orkahm muttered. The others turned to the Toa of Air expectantly. "Well?" Nuhrii said impatiently. "Tell us." Orkahm shook his head. "Forget it. It's a stupid idea." "Sometimes, stupid works," Tehutti said. "What is it?" Orkahm sighed. "We're going to need Ahkmou's mask power... and a herd of Kikanalo." Chapter Five Over 3,000 Years Ago Nuparu wrung his hands nervously as Turaga Dume stood with his back to him, looking out a balcony that oversaw the prospering city of Metru Nui. The air of disappointment was strong in the room. He had failed. For once in his life, an invention of his had failed. The need for law enforcement had arisen and Nuparu had heeded the call to create the enforcers. And they had failed. And he hated himself for it. The Turaga of Metru Nui finally turned to face him, a look of disapproval on his mask. "I am sorry, Nuparu, but the Kralhi have proven too dangerous for use in the city. They will have to be destroyed." Nuparu nodded, bowing his head low. "I understand, Turaga Dume, and... I apologize." "We always apologize for our mistakes, even if we are never forgiven." Shame further struck Nuparu's heart and he showed it on his mask. Mustering himself, he blurted out, "I can make it up to you, Turaga. I can do better." Dume looked skeptical. "Can you?" Nuparu nodded eagerly, finally raising his gaze to meet the Turaga's. "Yes, sir." Dume thought for a moment before saying, "Very well, then. I will give you another chance." He then raised his index finger and added sternly, "Just one." The Onu-Matoran nodded again. "Thank you, sir. I won't disappoint you this time." Dume gave him a rare smile as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Just be sure to believe in yourself. If you don't, then no one will believe in you." Present Nuparu let out his breath as he turned off his blowtorch and raised his protective visor. The creation was barely halfway through and he was already beginning to tire. The plan required the creation to be ready by tomorrow, but it would take two, maybe three of him to finish it on time. He sighed as he dropped himself down onto the floor. "If only there were some Nynrah Ghost crafters around here. Maybe then this would go a lot faster." Sitting nearby, toying with a bunch of Kanoka disks, Vakama said, "What is it supposed to be, anyway?" "A combination of all six types of Vahki," Nuparu replied. "Taller than a Toa, equipped with each of their staffs... a 'Vahki Nui', if you will." "So if we get it into the Coliseum, how will we control it?" Macku asked. "With parts of Matau's Moto-Sled, I can create a remote control with a joystick for movements and buttons for actions. And a self-destruct switch." Macku's eyes nearly bulged out of her mask's eye holes. "What use would that be for?" Nuparu shrugged. "I don't know, really. Just thought I would include it." Then, standing up, he lowered his visor and turned on his blowtorch. "Anyway, this thing won't build itself." ---- As he and his fellow Rahaga went further down into the Archives, Norik soon began to understand why the Onu-Matoran avoided this particular area. Were it not for the lightstones Pouks had been carrying, the three of them would have been in total darkness. Carefully exploring the system of tunnels that made up what was known as the Fikou Web, Norik noted that few repairs had been made to them since the Great Cataclysm, if any had been made at all. It clearly was not high on Makuta's list of priorities. "Do you think the Krahka could have been killed during the Cataclysm?" Pouks asked quietly. "Or did it even exist in the first place?" Iruini noted. Before Norik could reply, a loud clang echoed. He moved his lightstone in the direction of the sound but saw only a cluster of Fikou spiders. Surely they hadn't created the sound. He heard it again. Iruini and Pouks were spinning around, searching for the source of the noise. Another clang, louder than the last two. "Show yourself, Krahka," Norik called out. "We know you're there." "I did not invite any guests," a feminine voice hissed. "You are not wanted here." "We mean you no harm. We-" "Just like the others who have come down here," Krahka snapped, the sound of slithering following her voice. "I do not wish to live my life in a cage and serve as a display piece." "We are not Matoran archivists," Norik said, following the voice and slithering sound with his lightstone. "We are not here to capture you. We only wish to talk." "Talk?" Krahka spat out the word. "And what is it you would like to 'talk' about? Politics? Sports? Your upcoming, gruesome demises?" "None of the above. How about you helping us topple Makuta and his empire?" The slithering stopped and Norik's light finally illuminated Krahka's current form: a Doom Viper, all six of its heads staring at him, glowering. "Why should I help you?" the serpentine Rahi hissed. "Because it's only a matter of time before Makuta discovers your territory here and claims it for himself." The Doom Viper screeched as it began to change shape, ending up as an Ash Bear. "Over my rotten corpse!" Krahka roared. "In that case, aid us so that we can overthrow Makuta and bring an end to his tyranny." The Ash Bear snorted. "Fine. But on one condition." Norik frowned slightly but nonetheless said, "Name it." "I use whatever means are necessary. If I want to tear apart any Matoran, Toa, or what have you that gets in my way, I will. If I want to level the island, I will. As long as it means Makuta becomes nothing, not even a stray atom." Norik glanced at Pouks and Iruini, both whom shrugged. Deciding it would be best to agree to these terms for now, if only to get Krahka's alliance, and handle anything he disapproved of as they occurred. "Very well," he said. "We have a deal." "Good," Krahka growled. "Name the time and place." "The Coliseum," Norik said, "and sometime today would be nice." The Ash Bear began to morph and Krahka soon adopted the form of a Muaka tiger. "Consider it done." Chapter Six "I thought all of the Kikanalo were captured with the rest of the Rahi," Toa Vhisola said as she and Ahkmou followed Orkahm through the Po-Metru desert. "Kikanalo are pretty hard to round up," Orkahm muttered. "They can crush a few Vahki just by laying on them. I guess Makuta eventually didn't think it was worth the effort to capture them." Vhisola looked skeptical at this but did not inquire further. The three of them moved swiftly, evading the sensors of the Vahki Zadakh that patrolled the area. They eventually reached an abandoned field, littered with abandoned tools and parts. In the distance, a small herd of Kikanalo could be spotted. Orkahm stopped and pushed Ahkmou forward. "Go for it." The Toa of Stone glared at him. "Oh, sure, have me talk with the giant Rahi. Remind me to repay you one day." "Hey, you're the one with the Mask of Translation." Ahkmou scowled at him before slowly approaching the Kikanalo herd. One of the large Rahi noticed him and stormed forward to confront the Toa of Stone. Ahkmou raised his hand in a calming gesture while his Kanohi Rau glowed. We. Come. In. Peace, he said, his speech stilted as he tried to get the hang of speaking Kikanalo. We. Seek your... assistance. Will. You. Help. Us? The chief of the herd growled. What do you require of us? And why should we help you? We are... trying... to overthrow... Makuta, Ahkmou said. We... already have a plan... underway. But... if it fails... we will need... your help to... storm the... Coliseum. Makuta? The Kikanalo snorted with disdain. He has captured many of our kin. Right. So if... you help us... defeat Makuta, we will... free your captured... brothers. Deal? The chief grunted as it nodded its head. Deal. Allowing himself a smirk, Ahkmou turned to the other two Toa and gave them a nod. They had their Plan B. ---- Several of the Rahkshi had returned from their mission. None of them had found the Mask of Light. Makuta Teridax tapped his fingers impatiently on the armrest of his throne. It would be simple enough for him to search for the mask himself, but his Rahkshi were some of the best trackers in existence; if they couldn't find the mask on Metru Nui... then it simply wasn't on the island, or it was more heavily protected than he thought. Suddenly, the doors to his throne room swung open and the Onu-Matoran Midak ran in. He stopped a few feet away from Teridax and bowed deeply. "Lord Makuta," he murmured. "The inventor Nuparu wishes to present you with an invention of his." "And why should I waste my time to see his invention?" the Makuta of Metru Nui said bitterly. "He promises that it will be better than the Vahki." Teridax stirred slightly at that statement. He knew that this Nuparu person had created the Vahki, which were certainly useful in his conquest of Metru Nui and were a vast improvement of their predecessors, the Kralhi. Perhaps this next model could prove to have some use- maybe even find the Mask of Light. "Very well," he said. "Bring him in." Midak nodded and left. Shortly after, an Onu-Matoran with an orange mask entered the throne room. Behind him was Ga-Matoran pushing a cart; in it was a large object concealed by a drape. The inventor known as Nuparu stopped before Teridax and bowed. "All hail," he murmured. "I am here to present you with something that will ensure your further conquest of the universe, Lord Makuta." Teridax gestured impatiently with his hand. "Have at it, then." Nuparu nodded at the Ga-Matoran and she shucked the drape off the object, revealing a tall and heavily armored machine. It had centaur-like proportions, with a torso fused to a six-legged body. Its two hands each carried a three-pronged spear, made from the six different types of Vahki staffs. Its head was like that of a normal Vahki, but modified to included two Kanoka disk launchers. Rising from his seat, Teridax scratched his chin in intrigue while he looked the invention up and down. "Color me impressed," he murmured with a slight smile. "How efficient is it at capturing Matoran?" "Um, very efficient." There was hesitation in Nuparu's voice. The Makuta grinned broadly. "Prove it, then." He pointed a finger at the Ga-Matoran. "Demonstrate it." The Ga-Matoran's eyes widened in shock while Nuparu hesitantly nodded. "Um, of course, my liege. Let me just get it started up." He brought out a remote control and pressed a button. The robot's eyes came to life, glowing a bright green. "Kralik Unit One, awaiting orders," it said in a flat monotone. Nuparu took a deep breath. "Initiate sequence zero-zero-one." The Kralik was still for a moment. Then, it raised its twin staffs, energy sparking at their tips, and pivoted to aim them at the Ga-Matoran. "Nuparu, please," she begged. The Onu-Matoran sighed. "Forgive me, Macku," he said as he pressed another button on the remote. Suddenly, the Kralik swiveled back around and fired its staffs at Teridax. The Makuta easily deflected the energy bolts and unleashed a massive Shadow Hand from his chest. It seized the robot and pulled it towards himself, absorbing it into his body. As a result, the armor of his Shadow Titan form grew slightly in bulk. The two Matoran stood stunned. A mirthless grin crossed Teridax's Mask of Shadows as he loomed over them, rage rattling within him like a caged beast. "You have made a terrible mistake, little ones," the Makuta of Metru Nui growled. "I applaud your acting skills, but you should never try to deceive someone with mind reading abilities." Nuparu and Macku turned to flee from him only to find a group of Rahkshi barging into the throne room. "You will only regret it in the last moments of your life." Chapter Seven "Where is the ka-boom? Wasn't there supposed to be a ka-boom?" Vakama glanced at Hewkii. The two of them, along with Matau, Nokama, and Nuju, were pretending to be Nuparu's escort. Although they had gotten the inventor and Macku into the Coliseum, Vakama wasn't sure if they would be leaving peacefully. Glares from the two elite Kranua that were standing guard did not assuage his feelings. "Maybe the presentation is taking longer than usual," the Ta-Matoran murmured. "Or maybe-" "The doors are opening!" Nokama hissed. "Everyone, be quiet!" The Coliseum's gates opened and Midak stepped out, a solemn look on his mask. "I am sorry to inform you that your companions will not be returning from their presentation to Lord Makuta," the all-black Matoran said. "Thus, you do not need to wait for them. Off with you." Vakama's mouth hinged open. "What? What do you mean?" "You've got Madu fruit in your ears?" Midak snapped. "Your friends will not be returning. Please leave." The two Kranua stepped forward menacingly, their staffs glowing with energy. Vakama's mind raced, looking to the others for help. Seeing from their expressions that they were just as clueless on what to do, he acted on instinct and brought out his Kanoka Launcher. He was robbed of the chance of using it by an earth-shaking cry. All of the Matoran turned to see a storm of dust cropping up in the distance through the clouds, Vakama could see a herd of Kikanalo charging towards the Coliseum. "Is that what the Toa were intending to do in case Nuparu's plan worked?" Hewkii asked. "Or are the Kikanalo just very, very mad?" "Who cares?" Matau said. "If they're here to crash-wreck Makuta's party, I'm all for it." ---- Nuparu knew that death was seconds away. As Makuta approached him and Macku, the ruler of Metru Nui's hands crackled with Shadow energy. Fear rushing through him, the Onu-Matoran closed his eyes and prepared for the end. Suddenly, the ground trembled. Makuta froze where he was before turning to a window by his throne. Nuparu opened his eyes and followed the Makuta's gaze to a cloud of dust forming on the outskirts of Metru Nui's central sector. Judging by the direction, whatever was creating the dust storm was coming from Po-Metru. "Kikanalo," Makuta murmured. Turning to the Rahkshi by the entrance, he said, "Deal with them, will you?" The Rahkshi hissed in acknowledgment... all save for one. A Panrahk, the brown-colored Rahkshi merely clutched its Staff of Fragmentation as it glared at its creator. Makuta did not seem to notice this until all of the Rahkshi except the single Panrahk had left the throne room. His red eyes flared behind his Kanohi Mask of Shadows. "Is something wrong?" the Makuta of Metru Nui said coldly. "Why have you not gone with your brothers?" The Panrahk did something completely unexpected of its kind: it spoke. "Because I am not here to follow orders, Makuta. I am here to destroy you." The brown Rahkshi then aimed its staff and fired a bolt of energy. Makuta easily deflected it, looking angry all the same. Not wishing to be embroiled with the brewing conflict, Nuparu grabbed Macku by the arm and the two Matoran fled from the chamber. They had nearly reached the exit when something black and brown collided into them and they were flying out the Coliseum. ---- "Look out!" Toa Vhisola cried over the sound of trampling Kikanalo feet. "I see five- no, six Matoran up ahead!" Seated on the back of the chief Kikanalo, Nuhrii cursed under his breath. "Orkahm, make a gust of wind to blow them away!" The Toa of Air frowned. "It'll be heard to concentrate-" "Just do it!" Taking a deep breath, Orkahm sat up on his steed's back and raised his hands. A strong rush of wind was released from them and headed straight for the Matoran. He then manipulated the air into a small cyclone, sending the Matoran in random directions, far away enough to create a clearing for the charging herd. "I hope they don't break anything when they land," Orkahm muttered. "Well, one thing's for sure," Ehrye said as the Coliseum's Kraahkan-shaped gate came closer and closer. "We're going to break this." ---- Perched on a ledge outside the Coliseum, three of the Rahaga- Gaaki, Kualus, and Iruini- watched as the gates to Makuta's ruling place instantly became rubble as the Kikanalo crashed through it. Their Toa Metru riders then dismounted and readied their Toa tools. "I suppose it's fitting, in a bitter sense of irony," Kualus muttered. "Makuta caused great destruction when he cast Mata Nui into a slumber; now we are destroying what he has built upon that." Gaaki watched the chaos down below before asking, "Do you think Krahka will be able to defeat Makuta?" Kualus shook his head. "Not really, but she may be able to give the Toa the advantage they need." At that moment, the other Rahaga- Norik, Bomonga, and Pouks- emerged from an open window. The latter two carried the Matoran Nuparu and Macku, who looked rather fearful of their Rahkshi-like saviors. "What in the name of the Great Spirit is going on?" Nuparu exclaimed. "Talking Rahkshi, talking Mini-Rahkshi, angry Kikanalo... what do you call all of this?" "An uprising," Norik said. "Makuta has been in charge of Metru Nui for long enough- too long, in fact. A change in leadership is needed." "This is crazy," Macku said, shaking her head. "What are you guys supposed to be? Shrunken Rahkshi?" Bomonga smiled. "Not exactly Rahkshi. But it's a long story that will have to wait." "So what do we do now?" Iruini asked. "Just wait for something bad to happen? What will we do if something does?" Before Norik or any of the others could answer him, the wall behind them suddenly exploded as a massive Stone Ape crashed through it. Quickly activating their propellers, the Rahaga swooped in and retrieved the two plummeting Matoran. They then watched as the Stone Ape morphed into a Nui-Kopen and circled back around to face Makuta, who stood in the hole it had made. Eyes gleaming with malicious glee, the Makuta of Metru Nui unleashed a Shadow Hand from his chest.... Chapter Eight Nuhrii dodged as a Rahkshi Zirahk fired beams of heat vision at him. The Toa of Fire then conjured a ball of flame and hurled it as the yellow-armored Rahkshi. It collided into the Zirahk's head, incinerating it and the Kraata slug within. One down, a dozen more to go, Nuhrii thought grimly. A sudden cry from Ehrye prompted him to turn around and then look up. Standing there on the Coliseum was Makuta. Shooting out from his chest was a massive hand of Shadow, which pursued an equally-large Nui-Kopen. "This rebellion is certainly taking a turn for the strange," Nuhrii muttered to himself. "Sure is," Tehutti said, dispatching a Rahkshi of Plasma before joining his teammate. "So, tactical leader, how do you propose we take him out?" Nuhrii frowned. "I don't know. We were all counting on the Matoran's plan to work. The Kikanalo were just for us to break through the Coliseum's gate." His shoulders sagged. "We've failed again." "Don't say that," Tehutti said sharply. "We've just started here." The Toa of Earth then moved through the battlefield, taking down Rahkshi as he went. He eventually reached Orkahm, who was locked in combat with a Rahkshi of Cyclone. Tehutti came to his brother's rescue by bringing his fists down onto the ground, creating a seismic quake that knocked the black-and-white Rahkshi off its feet. Orkahm then activated his Mask of Telekinesis to lift the Rahkshi up and tear it apart piece by piece, leaving it still alive but useless. Tehutti smirked at him. "Nice mask power. Mind putting it to some more use?" "Like what?" Tehutti jerked his head to the Coliseum, where Makuta was still standing. Orkahm shook his head. "No. No way. You'll die." "Possibly," the Toa of Earth said with a shrug. "But maybe I can take him with me." "If you think it'll be that easy, why couldn't we take him out six months ago?" Orkahm snapped. "What can you do now that we couldn't back then?" Tehutti scowled. "Most Toa Teams don't argue with their leaders." "Because most Toa Teams don't have stupid leaders like you." Tehutti glared at Orkahm, almost oblivious to the battle around them. Finally, the former growled, "Just lift me up there." The Toa of Air shrugged. "Fine. Your loss, not mine." His emerald Kanohi Matatu glowed and in seconds, Tehutti was floating up towards the Coliseum, towards Makuta. Towards his doom. ---- Makuta Teridax growled in frustration as he retracted his Shadow Hand back into his chest. The shape-shifting creature had evaded him once again. He knew now that this was no ordinary Rahi, but rather one with a taste for vengeance. Not unlike the Toa fighting down below. "Makuta!" Teridax looked down to see one of those Toa- one of Earth- shooting up towards him, aided by the telekinetic propulsion of another Toa's Kanohi Matatu. The Makuta of Metru Nui sneered as the Toa of Earth landed on a ledge just below him. "How bold," Teridax growled. "Just like any other Toa. You throw away your lives so recklessly for a lost cause. How can you possibly hope to win?" The Toa responded by lunging at him. Teridax sighed. Ask a tired question. He gestured with his hand, channeling his Gravity power, to force the Toa back down, landing hard on the ground. The Makuta then jumped off of the Coliseum and landed gracefully where the Toa lay. The battle came to an abrupt halt. The other five Toa stared in terror at the presence of their sworn enemy, memories of their first, failed conflict with him resurfacing. Teridax reveled in their fear as a menacing grin crossed his mask. "Shouldn't you all know the old saying by now?" the Makuta of Metru Nui hissed. "Two wrongs do not make a right. You failed to defeat me once. What makes you think you'll be able to now, when I have built up an empire?" He let out a mirthless chuckle. "And even if you were to somehow defeat me, you still have my brothers and sisters to face." One of the Toa- Vhisola- let out a gasp. "You mean... there are more of you?" Teridax laughed. "Of course! We were made to be the protectors of the Matoran... and we shall do just that." "Liar!" The Toa of Fire Nuhrii stormed forward, brandishing dual blades. "You threatened to place the Matoran in those accursed spheres of yours!" "They were not threatened by my spheres," Teridax said coldly. "All they would have done to the Matoran would give them a... soft reboot, so that they would more efficiently and obediently serve the Great Spirit." "You mean serve you," Nuhrii snarled. "There is no Great Spirit, thanks to you." The Makuta stepped forward, looming menacingly over the Toa of Fire. "That is a sharp tongue you have there, fire-spitter," Teridax said, venom in his voice. "It is not wise to use it on someone like me." Nuhrii stared up into the Makuta's crimson eyes even as the Mask of Shadows which they shone through began to glow, inducing fear into the Toa of Fire. The red-armored Toa started to tremble. Terror flickered in his eyes as his greatest fears ran through his mind. Yet still he stared into the Makuta's eyes, even as his knees began to fail him. It is useless to resist, Teridax spoke into Nuhrii's mind. The only way for you to survive is to bow to my will. Focused as he was on bending the Toa's mind, Teridax almost did not notice the ground shaking until someone uttered a cry. The Makuta looked in the direction of Ta-Metru and saw a massive shape emerging in the distance. It stood at least forty feet tall. Green armor covered its hide while it flexes a pair of black claws. Red eyes glowed from its five-horned head. A Tahtorak, Teridax realized. One of Miserix's creations. But what is one doing here on Metru Nui? "The answer!" the dragon-like Rahi bellowed. "Give me the answer!" With that, the Tahtorak charged in the direction of the Coliseum, eyes full of rage.... Chapter Nine Hovering around in the form of a Gukko bird, Krahka felt a sense of glee as the Tahtorak charged towards the Coliseum. She had known of the dragon's existence ever since she found it slumbering in the Fikou Web, thrashing in its sleep while it demanded "the answer" from someone or something in its dreams. When she realized that there was little chance of her confronting Makuta without that cursed Shadow Hand of his chasing her, Krahka decided to awaken Tahtorak and unleash him upon the Makuta, telling the massive Rahi that Makuta had "the answer" and wouldn't give it to him. From what she could tell, her plan seemed to be working. Destroying whatever was left of the gate, the Tahtorak rammed into the side of the Coliseum, intending to strike Makuta. The self-proclaimed ruler of Metru Nui moved away in time and ended up hovering over the Rahi. "Give me the answer!" the Tahtorak roared as he ashed his claws out at Makuta in a futile attempt to grab him. Makuta nonchalantly responded by reaching out with his hand. Suddenly, Tahtorak ceased his rampage and remained frozen in place. Krahka grimaced- or would have, had she not been an expressionless bird. Makuta clearly had the power of Rahi Control, not unlike some of the Rahkshi she sometimes encountered in the Fikou Web. Luckily, however, seeing this gave her an idea. Remaining in her Gukko form, Krahka zipped away from the scene. ---- "Nuhrii?" Vhisola shook the dazed Toa of Fire, who stood motionlessly. "Nuhrii, come on. Let's get out of here before Makuta remembers we're here." The red Toa did not respond. Vhisola frowned; had Makuta broken his mind? "Just leave him here," Ahkmou said as he climbed back onto his Kikanalo steed. "This was his plan and it failed. Let him suffer for it." Infuriated by the Toa of Stone's heartless statement, Vhisola spun around and released a powerful jet of water, which knocked Ahkmou off of the Kikanalo. "How dare you say that!" she said angrily. "Toa never abandon their comrades!" "Toa also never flee from battle." The five conscious Toa Metru turned to see six strange creatures hovering towards them. They looked like Turaga with their hunched over statures, but had heads resembling Rahkshi and carried propeller-like spinners on their backs. "What the Karzahni are you?" Ehrye exclaimed. "No time for that now," said the leader of the creatures, armored in red. "You have your chance to defeat Makuta. Take it before you are robbed of it." "And just how do you expect us to do that?" Orkahm asked. "Do you think Mata Nui gave you a head just so you can ask stupid questions with your mouth?" a green-armored creature said sharply. "Remember the Three Virtues he has given you; unite as one, perform your duty, and achieve your destiny." "He's right," Tehutti murmured, rubbing his head. "I was wrong to think I could take on Makuta myself. Turaga Lhikan selected us six for many reasons, and working as a team is one of them." "Whatever," Ahkmou grumbled, sputtering out water. "Just don't drench me again." "But what about Nuhrii?" Vhisola asked. "He's in no condition to fight." "We shall watch over him," a blue-colored creature assured her. "Now go." ---- Teridax saw the five Toa Metru- minus their Toa of Fire- approaching him. Landing on the ground beside the subdued Tahtorak, he sneered at them. "When do you Toa ever learn? I have just brought down a dragon of a Rahi with a mere gesture. I can defeat you with the blink of an eye." Tehutti snorted. "If that's true, then why are we still standing here, if you could've killed us ages ago? Hyperbole isn't going to save you here, Makuta." "And bravado isn't going to save you," Teridax replied, just as he unleashed a Shadow Hand from his chest. The Toa dove for cover, narrowly evading the Shadow Hand's grasp. As it retracted back into the Makuta, Toa Vhisola sent a steam of water right at his face. However, it went right through him as Teridax altered his density to become intangible. The Makuta of Metru Nui let out a sharp laugh... then stopped when the ground rumbled. He looked around and realized that the Toa of Earth Tehutti was nowhere to be seen. Too late did he notice this when the ground beneath his feet split open. Spreading out his vast wings, Teridax took off to avoid falling into the newly-made chasm. He then saw Tehutti himself appear out of nowhere, having used his Mask of Concealment to turn invisible. The Makuta snorted. "If you think trickery will save you-" "We don't." Suddenly, a large boulder created by Ahkmou hurtled towards Teridax. He threw his fist at it and it exploded into several pieces. Before he could recover from the attack, Teridax then saw a dozen ice sickles flying towards him. He evaded the first few, but the rest tore through his wings. Loosing control of them, he plummeted towards the ground and landed roughly. Anger welling within him, Teridax returned to his feet and once again released his Shadow Hand. The Toa were divided, so he decided to go at them one at a time, staring with Tehutti. Just as the hand was about to seize the Toa of Earth, Tehutti dodged in time and the hand seized a piece of rubble from the ruins of the Coliseum's gate. Instantly, the Shadow Hand began to retract and Teridax destroyed the stone with his fist before it could collide into him. As soon as the dust had settled, Teridax heard a voice cry out, "Makuta!" The ruler of Metru Nui whirled around to see a magenta-colored Rahkshi- one of Rahi Control- standing on the motionless Tahtorak's back. "Never underestimate us Rahi, Makuta," Krahka said coldly. "Infuriate one of us, and you infuriate us all." Teridax sneered and opened his mouth to retort when the Rahkshi poser raised her staff and let out some sort of rallying cry. Then, from all directions at once, came legions of Rahi, headed straight towards their oppressor. Chapter Ten "By the Great Spirit," Norik murmured in wonder as he watched dozens of Rahi beasts, led by Krahka, converged on Makuta's position. "I would never think an event such as this could happen." "It helps that Makuta forcibly removed them from their territories," Bomonga said. "Now they can reclaim their lost homes." Iruini chuckled. "It's like the Matoran say: 'Payback bites worse than a Muaka.'" Just as the Rahaga prepared to watch the brewing action, Kualus said, "Where's the Toa of Fire?" The others frowned as they looked. Toa Nuhrii was nowhere to be seen. ---- "I have ended wars," Teridax growled as he zapped a bolt of lightning at a charging Kane-Ra bull. "I have topple warlords and empires." A Nui-Jaga lashed out its stinger tail, which the Makuta grabbed and used to heave the scorpion around, crashing it into a Nui-Rama. "Many a Toa have trembled in my presence." A Power Scream shattered the ears of a flock of Gukko birds and they came crashing to the ground. "I dwell in the nightmares of Matoran villagers. My name is whispered in fear when Turaga elders tell of my accomplishments." A chain of lightning burnt a pair of Stone Apes. A blast of plasma saw to the end of a Manas crab. Poison began to corrode a Kraawa's systems. "The Barraki couldn't stop me. Makuta Miserix couldn't stop me. Even Mata Nui couldn't stop me." Teridax spread his arms widely. "What makes you think you mere animals can stop me?" Now in the form of a multi-armed warrior, Krahka brandished a multitude of weapons as she glared at the Makuta. "Because, unlike you, we don't have a thousand-strong army at our disposal, or a wide range of powers that we can use with a mere flick of the wrist." She took a step forward. "Unlike you, we actually work. We toil away to feed ourselves, to scare away unwanted visitors, and to make ourselves comfortable. We don't crave power; we crave to live." And with that, she attacked. ---- "Wow," Ehrye murmured, watching the Rahi's battle with Makuta from the sidelines. "I would never think a Rahi could come up with a powerful speech." "They're buying us time," Vhisola said. "Quick, we need a plan to finish off Makuta." "Well, I am the tactical leader," Nuhrii said, suddenly joining them. "Maybe I can cook something up." Ahkmou sneered at him. "Had a nice nap, fire-spitter?" "Shut it, rock-head," Tehutti snapped. "What do you suggest, Nuhrii?" "I heard what those creatures were saying," the Toa of Fire said. "About unity. What if we used our powers together against him?" "It's worth a shot," Orkahm said. "At this point, it's got to work." "Then what are we waiting for?" Ehrye asked. "Let's-" The Toa of Ice was cut off when Krahka's battered form went flying over their heads. The six Toa Metru then turned to see Makuta storming towards them, his mask contorted in rage. "This is your last chance," he growled. "Surrender or be destroyed." Nuhrii was the first to respond, sending out a jet of flame at the Makuta of Metru Nui. The attack did little more than scorch his armor, but the Toa of Fire pressed on. Ehrye and Vhisola joined him, sending out their Ice and Water powers respectively. While the Makuta had been able to endure the fire, the additional two assaults made him stagger. When Tehutti made the earth shake with his Elemental Power, it was enough to bring Makuta to his knees, as he struggled to muster a counter-attack. A boulder courtesy of Ahkmou, propelled by a gust of wind from Orkahm, ensured that he did not. The Toa Metru ceased their attack. Cautiously, Nuhrii approached the defeated Makuta. The dethroned ruler was still alive, his red eyes flaring through his Mask of Shadows. However, his armor was cracked and dented in various places. Nuhrii unsheathed one of his two blades and aimed it at Makuta's neck. "Concede," the Toa of Fire said sternly. "At least while you still have some dignity." Makuta snorted. "I shall admit defeat. But if you think I'm going to give you the satisfaction of imprisoning me...." The former ruler of Metru Nui did not finish his sentence, for in an instance, he had vanished from the Toa's sights. Nuhrii put away his blade. "Whatever works." ---- In the few days that followed Makuta's defeat and departure from Metru Nui, Nuparu would have thought that things would be more lively and peaceful like they were before the Great Cataclysm. While he was correct on the latter part, the former had not changed. Matoran still worked and moved about with glum expressions like before. He knew that this was because Mata Nui was still asleep, but he had thought that everyone would be filled with new found hope. Then again, even he was struggling to feel such an emotion. As he tinkered with abandoned Vahki and Rahkshi parts to create something that would help in the repair of the Coliseum and the rest of the city, he noticed someone standing in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Macku. "Oh. Hey," Nuparu muttered. "Do you need anything?" Macku shook her head. "No, it's just... I've been worried about you." "About me? Why?" "Well...." The Ga-Matoran shifted her feet. "When Makuta... absorbed your Kralik, I looked at you and... you were in complete distraught. You wanted to redeem yourself for the Vahki and the Kralhi, and your third attempt had just failed." Nuparu returned to his work, not facing her. "And? Come on, Macku, where are you going with this?" Macku sighed. "Honestly, I was afraid you were going to snap." Nuparu turned around again and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "To be honest with you, Macku, I thought so, too. I thought I was going to lose it. But then I realized...." The Onu-Matoran paused for a moment, considering his next words. "I realized that everyone makes mistakes, sometimes several ones. But in the end, you either just give up and move on or figure what it was you did wrong." "And in your case?" Macku asked. Nuparu turned back to his project. "Right now, I'm staring from a clean slate. Instead of making something like a Vahki- a brutal enforcer- I'm making the opposite." "Which would be...?" He showed her his work-in-progress: a small robot that was as high as a Matoran's knee. "I call it the Auxium. If things go right, it'll be able to fix the Coliseum faster than those Po-Matoran out there." Macku shushed him before giggling. "Don't let Hewkii hear that." Nuparu snorted. "What's the worst he can do, chuck a rock at me?" He then blanched. "Though it would depend on the size of the rock, wouldn't it?" The two Matoran's laughter went well into the night. Epilogue Very little light lived in the Makuta Fortress of Destral. The only sources of light were torches lined up on the stone walls, but even those burned faintly. Water dripped from unattended pipes, the sound amplified by the hollowness of the fortress. Sound rarely traveled through here; on some days, one could hear the rattling of chains and the cries of prisoners, but those were usually silenced in short order. Makuta Icarax was used to all of these things on a daily basis. As he rested comfortably on the obsidian throne of the Brotherhood, the Makuta of Karzahni admired the several Kanohi masks, Toa Tools, and Rahi heads that adorned the throne room's walls. But what gave him the most pleasure whenever he laid his eyes on it was the large container placed in a corner near the entrance. Sculpted by Po-Matoran prisoners, it was made to serve a very special purpose, which Icarax anticipated the day for with bated breath. That day had finally arrived. Barging through the doors, staggering with each step, was Makuta Teridax. His armor was cracked and dented, Antidermis energies threatening to leak out. Icarax quickly stood up from the throne just as the leader of the Makuta crumpled to the ground. "Lord Teridax, what happened?" Icarax asked, rushing to his fellow Makuta's side. Teridax groaned as he struggled to get up. "Toa... defeated me. Metru Nui... is lost." Icarax frowned, though on the inside he was grinning like the arrogant maniac he was. "Dear me, what an upsetting setback." "A setback, yes," Teridax muttered. "But one we shall prevail over." Icarax nodded. "Indeed. Would you like me to find you a new body to transfer your essence to?" "No. Just get some Nynrah Ghosts over here to fix mine." "I'm afraid that won't do you much good. If mere Toa were able to do this to you, then someone stronger than them would be able to do much worse." Teridax scowled. "What would you have me do then? Inhabit some weak Exo-Toa suit?" "Of course not." Icarax hefted the Makuta of Metru Nui to his feet and slowly led him to the container in the corner of the room. "I'll have the Nynrah Ghosts build you a better, stronger suit of armor." "That will take too long," Teridax growled. "By then my body will fail me and my essence will leak out." Icarax grinned. "Don't worry. I've made the necessary precautions." Moving swiftly, he grabbed each side of Teridax's Kanohi Kraahkan and tore the Mask of Shadows from his face. He then shoved the Makuta of Metru Nui towards an open hatch in the container, letting his Antidermis pour out into it. Too weak to move, Teridax remained where he was. While the container filled up, Icarax admired the mask in his hands. "Do not worry," he said nonchalantly. "This vat will keep your essence alive for at least a few months. That should be more than enough time for the Ghosts to make you a new body." He grinned as he replaced his own Mask of Scavenging with the Kraahkan. "In the meantime, I shall oversee our empire's further conquest of the universe. And who knows... I just might prove myself to be a better ruler." As the Makuta of Karzahni let out a harsh cackle, the essence of Makuta Teridax let out a silent scream of rage, though it fell upon deaf ears. Characters Residents of Metru Nui Turaga *Dume *Lhikan Toa *Ahkmou *Ehrye *Nuhrii *Orkahm *Tehutti *Vhisola Matoran *Akamu *Boreas *Hewkii *Jaller *Kongu *Macku *Matau *Midak *Nokama *Nuju *Nuparu *Vakama *Whenua Rahaga *Bomonga *Gaaki *Iruini *Kualus *Norik *Pouks Vahki *Nuurakh *Rorzakh *Zadakh *Kranua Others *Krahka *Kralik *Tahtorak Empire of Makuta Makuta *Teridax *Icarax Category:User:DarthVorath Category:Stories